The Horrible High School
by MsElectricOcean
Summary: Forced to deal with the horrors of high school, Klaus must now try his best to fit in and make new friends. Just when Klaus thinks that it's hopeless, he bumps into a beautifif girl and things start to go right.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I dont own any of Lemony's fabulous characters..yada..yada..yada....i only own Jessica!

(A/n: This is my very first fanfic so please dont flame me to much! I can handle some constructive criticism but keep it pleasent please! I hope you like it!)

The Horrible High School

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP, went Kalus's alarm clock, it was time for the middle Baudelaire to wake up and get ready for another horrible day at school. In the past Klaus had loved school and enjoyed learning new things and having fun with his classmates, but since he had started at his new school things had begun to take a turn for the worse. Not only did the other students ignore him most of the time, they teased and bullied him almost every day. Violet had told him that it was simply a phase and that he would become part of the crowd soon enough. He wanted to believe her, but she knew nothing of what went on at

school and how bad things were for him.

BEEP BEEP BE-smash Klaus slammed his fist down on the alarm clock just as it started to go off for the fourth time. Morning was his least favourite time of day because it meant waking up at an unreasonably early hour to return to that horrid school. This morning Klaus rolled out of bed onto the cool wood floor of his room. He half walked,

half staggered to the adjoining bathroom and began to go through his morning routine.

"KLAUS!" called Violet from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready! You'd better hurry up if you don't want to be late!"

"I'll be right there!" grumbled Klaus as he quickly dressed and brushed his wavy hair.

Downstairs at the breakfast table Violet had set out cereal and toast for her brother. Sunny sat at the end of the table already munching away happily on her own breakfast. As he finished his food Klaus looked at his watch and realized that he really was running late, he would have to run the five blocks to the school in order to make it in time.

As he exited the door he could hear Violet calling to him to have a good day at school. "As if" thought Klaus since when have I have a decent day at that vile school.

The day started off like any other, Klaus went to his classes trying his best to stay out of everyone's way and to not draw attention to himself. He was doing fairly well when all of a sudden he rounded a corner and bumped into someone hard and they were knocked to the floor. The person, who happened to be a girl, landed right on top of him, her books strewn across the hallway. After he realized what had happened he straightened his glasses and looked up into the big brown eyes of the surprisingly pretty girl that was laying on top of him. After a second the girl realized the awkward situation they were in

and stood up, brushing off her clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl. "I should have been watching where I was going, I'm sorry!"

"No no," said Klaus standing up quickly and running his fingers through his hair, " it was my fault entirely, I should be the one looking where I'm going, I'm sorry." She then bent

down to gather up her lost books. "Here let me help you with that," and he leaned down to help pick them up off the floor, his hand gently grazing against hers for a brief second.

"By the way, I'm Jessica" she said while straightening her skirt

"Oh, um...I'm um, Klaus" he said trying desperately not to sound like a bloody fool.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Klaus" said Jessica as she extended a friendly hand.

Klaus eagerly took her hand and shook it, not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe what was happening. Someone was being nice to him! And it was a very pretty and charming someone at that!

"The pleasure is all mine" he managed to say as he stared into her sparkling eyes. " I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not at all" she replied. "Luckily there was a cute boy here to break my fall."

Klaus looked around and after a second of confusion he realized that she was referring to him. At the thought he blushed a bright red and looked at his feet.

" I…well, um" was all he could manage to say. He didn't have very much experience talking to girls apart from his sisters.

"Are you new here?" asked Jessica "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, I'm new." replied Klaus, "My sisters and I just moved in a few blocks from here on Maple St. I've only been going here for about two weeks now."

"Maple St.? that's where I live as well! You must be the people who just moved into number 32. Welcome to the neighbourhood! I live with my mother in number 67 just down the street. It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other!" Jessica said in a sweet tone.

"I guess so" replied Klaus.

"You probably don't know very many people here since you just moved in, so here, take this" Jessica said and she handed him a folded green piece of paper with music notes on the front. "It's an invitation to the party I'm having on Saturday night. My mom is going to be out of town at my grandmothers house so I'm inviting some people to come and hang out. Everything you need to know is on the invitation just let me know if you decide to come."

" Oh, um ok, thanks a lot, I'll definitely try to make it" he said blushing beet red. Then Jessica stared off down the hall waving goodbye over her shoulder. Klaus couldn't believe his luck. He had met a new friend, a girl at that, and been invited to his first party real party all in one day! Maybe things were going to be ok here after all he thought as he walked to his next class.

Klaus practically drifted through the rest of the day, he was on cloud nine after meeting Jessica. He couldn't concentrate during any of his classes and was constantly day dreaming about her beautiful brown eyes, shiny black hair and soft hands. On the walk home he nearly fell into the ditch because he was daydreaming and in such a good mood.

As he walked through the door of their two story flat he could hear Violet and Sunny in the family room watching some afternoon TV. Klaus walked over with a broad smile on his face and leaned against the doorframe watching his siblings.

"You look like you had a good day" commented Violet.

" Smrolt" agreed Sunny as the youngest Baudelaire looked up at her smiling brother.

"You have no idea" replied Klaus still smiling, and headed for his room to do his homework.


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of lemony's characters (except Jessica because shes mine!) blah blah blah…

A/n: Thank you to the THREE people who reviewed!!! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the first chappie! I wrote this one in the wee hours of the morning so I hope it's alright. I hope you guys review for me!! I need to know what you guys liked and didn't like!! REVIEW!

Chapter 2

The Party

The remainder of the week proved to be very stressful for Klaus. He had never been invited to an actual party before and very extremely nervous. He tried to carry out his daily routine like normal but the image of Jessica's big brown eyes looking down at him kept popping into his head every time he tried to concentrate on something. Klaus simply didn't know what to do, and by the time Saturday rolled around he was a nervous wreak.

That evening while he was in the midst of getting ready for the party Klaus heard a soft knock on his door and his sister Violet's voice calling to him.

"Klaus?, are you ok in there?,"

"Yes, yes…..sigh I mean no." said Klaus, "Come in please"

As Violet entered the room she could scarcely believe her eyes. Her brother, a normally neat and tidy person, had clothes and shoes strewn all over the room, there was barley any space to walk on the floor! As she scanned the room her eyes fell upon her distressed brother and saw that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing.

"Oh Violet" said Klaus, "Please help me I just, I just don't know what to do or wear or say!"

"Klaus, don't worry about it! I'm sure everything will be fine. Now about your clothes…those pants are fine." Violet said referring to the black trousers Klaus was wearing. " But I think you should just wear your white dress shirt with it instrad of that striped sweater, you know, keep it simple."

"Alright" Replied Klaus while putting on the white button down shirt. "Violet I've heard about these kinds of parties before but I don't really know what to expect…is there any advice you could give me?"

"Well, number one, don't put down your drink, keep it with you until you have finished. Number two, If a pretty girl asks you if you want to "check out the bedrooms" say you've already seen them. Finally, don't do anything I wouldn't do little brother" Violet finished with a wink. "Oh and one more thing! If you think your going to be there late, just call me first alright?" and with that she left the room to go tuck Sunny in for bed.

Walking down the darkened street all Klaus could think about was making a fool of himself in front of everyone, he was sure that the party would only end in disaster for him. As he got closer to the end of the sheet he glanced down at the invitation to make sure he went to the right house.

"Number 67," thought Klaus "this is it..." Klaus made his way up the front path to the door and rang the bell. He could hear booming music and laughter coming from inside and the sounds only made the butterflies in his stomach fly even faster. After a few seconds Jessica answered the door.

"Klaus! You made it!" She said with delight. "Come in, come in!"

" Hello Jessica," said Klaus while taking off his blue blazer.

"Oh call me Jess, please, everyone does. The others are in the kitchen and family room, here let me take your coat and then well head on in."

As Klaus entered the room the music grew louder and he could smell the strong sent of alcohol. There were many more people here then he thought there would be. Jess slowly led him around the room introducing him to people who, in Klaus's opinion were probably to drunk to remember his name. Then Jess lead him to the kitchen to fix him a drink.

"Well, what would you like Klaus?"

Not knowing what to say, for he had no knowledge of these types of drinks he simply replied "Surprise me."

"As you wish." Jess said with a sly look as the began to pour many different liquids into his cup.

When they entered the front room again Klaus thought it best to simply sit down and sip his drink. He looked around the room and decided on the comfy chair next to the sofa. As Klaus sat down the a new song came on the stereo and all the girls went crazy with small shrikes and screams. They all got up, some grabbing a boy, and started to dance. Not really knowing how to dance Klaus simply kept his seat and decided to watch. As the song progressed the dancing began to get a little out of hand. He had never seen anyone dance like this before. All of a sudden he saw Jess in the middle of the dance floor moving to the music. She was swaying her hips and waving her arms above her head to the beat of the song. Klaus couldn't help but watch her, entranced by the way her smooth, sexy body moved to the music. He took a large sip of his drink and coughed, he didn't know what Jess had put in the drink but it was very strong, he could feel himself starting to become light-headed.

At the sound of him coughing Jess looked up from the dance floor. Her eyes locked with Klaus's and she began to move closer to him. Klaus didn't know what to do, he simply froze. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as she drew closer and his pants suddenly felt a little to tight. When Jess arrived to where Klaus was sitting she looked deep into his eyes and placed one arm on the side of the chair next to his head and one leg in between his. Klaus gulped and hoped for the best as he stared back into her eyes.

Jess drew her face in closer to Klaus's so that her lips gently grazed his ear as she whispered "Come and dance with me."

This sent a shiver down Klaus's spine, "Um, I…dance, not me…um." Was all he could manage to say, but his words were lost over the roar of the music.

The hand that had been on the chair near his head slowly made it's way down to his shoulder, then his arm, finally resting on his hand. Jess took his hand in hers and began to lead him onto the dance floor. Klaus couldn't help but think about how tight his pants had become and how the way he held her hand in his felt so right. When they were in the middle of the crowd Jess began to dance again.

She looked beautiful, Klaus was amazed at how she knew just what to do and how to move to the music. Klaus tried to imitate the people around him and dance about, but he simply didn't know what to do. As Jess looked up at him she realized that he was simply standing there trying to dance but not succeeding very well. She gave him a sympathetic look which quickly turned into an adventurous smile as the song changed.

"Here let me help you." She said.

"Thanks, I, um, I'm kind of new to this dancing thing." He replied.

"That's ok, it's quite easy actually, just bend your knees a bit and move your hips to the beat. Then you can add in your shoulders and arms."

"Okay, I'll try."

Klaus started to dance, and as the song progressed he began to get the hang of it. Pretty soon he was smiling and having a great time. Jess started to dance circles around Klaus and run her fingers over his shoulder and arms. Klaus was mesmerized and couldn't take his eyes off her. Then all of a sudden she stood in front of him with her back to him and started dancing. Klaus thought he was going to faint when she began to grind her hips to his.

"Just put your hands on my hips and follow along." She said in a low husky voice.

Klaus placed his hands on her hips and he was amazed at how well their bodies fit together. Her hands soon covered his and she began to grind into him even harder. Suddenly Klaus was extremely aware of the tightness of his pants and how Jess must

have felt the slight bulge by now. His face turned red at the though but she hadn't said anything beforehand so he just leaned in closer to her and kept on dancing.

As the song grew to a climax Jess threw her head back exposing her neck to Klaus and danced even harder. Klaus couldn't help bringing his head down close to hers and burring his face in her neck. As the song ended he bravely placed a small kiss near her jaw line and let go of her. Jess turned around, her face red from the intensity of the dance. Her eyes locked with his and she placed a small kiss lightly on his lips then left the room.

Klaus just stood there with a stunned look on his face not being able to believe what had just happened. He had never felt so good in his entire life! He wasn't sure if it was the way she looked and felt in his arms or the alcohol but he was buzzing with anticipation and excitement.

As Klaus looked around the room he could see that a number of people had left the room and that some were heading upstairs and outside to the patio. The number in the room began to dwindle and Klaus suddenly felt rather exposed and venerable without Jess there to talk to. He took another gulp of his drink and sat down on the sofa next to a guy who looked ready to pass out. More people entered and left the room and Klaus's eyes began to search for Jess. He finally saw her making her way through the crowd and into the emptying room towards the stereo. She lowered the music a bit and gathered everyone's attention.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" She said with a sly smile.


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Jess….and a few others….

A/n: Yay! I'm glad SOME people reviewed! But come on guys, three or four measly reviews?! I really want to know what you guys think so please review…..more reviews will mean more chapters! And to answer a question I got, no this story isn't really based on any book or film, but when you read it you should picture the characters to look like the actors from the movie. At least, that's how I pictured them. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm sorry it's not longer but I'm really sleepy! Bye-bye!

Chapter Three

Truth or Dare

Klaus gulped at the mention of this common game. He had heard his sister talking about it once when he was younger and was always a little bit scared to play. He couldn't imagine choosing dare and having to do whatever the other person said. Klaus quickly glanced around the room secretly hoping that no one else would want to play and he wouldn't have to get involved with the game. Sadly, things rarely ever went right for Klaus, he saw many people gathering around in a circle on the floor with looks of giddy anticipation on their faces. Jess glanced up at Klaus giving him a questioning look. He decided that he better join in and sat in the outskirts of the circle hoping no one would notice him.

"Alright would anyone like to go first?" Announced Jess, glancing around the room. A boy with shaggy black hair said that he would and asked the girl across the circle from him. She played it safe and chose truth, telling the boy, whose name was apparently Greg, that she quite fancied the boy sitting next to her. The game continued like this until a girl named Alice asked Jess.

"Okay, Jess I choose you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said giving everyone a mischievous look.

"Alright then." Alice smirked. "I dare you to give Greg here a lap dance."

"Um, but…argh…fine!" She replied her face turning a bright shade of scarlet. She looked across the circle at Klaus giving him an apologetic look, but he only stared back with a look of jealousy.

Jess got up from her seat and went over to Greg who was now sitting in one of the chairs. She turned up the music and positioned herself over Greg straddling his hips. Then s if she had done it many times before she began to sway her hips, toss her hair around and run her hands over Greg's chest. Klaus could only watch her telling himself over and over again that it was simply a dare and that she would never do it on her own free will, would she?

When she was finished Jess sat back in her spot and started up the game again, her face even more red than beforehand her hair tousled. The game continued for a few more turns and Klaus was beginning to think he had gotten away with not being asked. He took several more swigs of his drink and watched the game for a little longer. Suddenly he heard someone say his name. He looked up and saw that it was the girl who Greg had initially asked. She looked at Klaus expectantly and he realized that she had asked him, truth or dare.

"Oh um…I'm not sure…um, dare?" What?!?! He thought. He wasn't sure weather he was going crazy or if he was just to intoxicated to care at this point but Klaus had no idea why he said dare over truth. The only thing he did know was that Jess was looking at him hungrily with a look that told him she was proud.

"Ooo alright!" said the girl. "Klaus I dare you to…spend 10 minuets upstairs in one of the bedrooms with…Jessica."

Klaus's mouth hung open as he heard what he was supposed to do. He remembered Violet saying something about bedrooms but at this point he didn't care, he was going there with Jess! He couldn't believe his luck, well…he didn't really know what was expected of him once he got up there and he was nervous as hell, but if I meant being alone with Jess he was in.

"Alright, he said staring into Jess's eyes, lets go."

With that they headed for the staircase together. Jess walked down the hallway and led Klaus into the last door on the left. It was her own room and Klaus was tingling with nervousness and anticipation. When they entered the room she sat gracefully on the bed while he stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Glancing around the room he could see that there were many poster of musical groups on the walls, two large bookcases filled with books and a desk with many sketchbooks and pens scattered over it. As he finished his mental tour of the room his eyes fell upon Jess who was waiting expectantly on the bed for him to join her. He sat down on the edge and stared at the floor , not really knowing what to do. Then she spoke.

"Klaus?, what's the matter?...don't you want to…I mean I kind of got the impression that you liked me but…maybe I was wrong."

He looked up wondering what the hell she was talking about. Of course he liked her! " Oh Jess I'm sorry I have you the wrong impression, I…I do like you, it's just that, well, I don't have very much experience with this sort of thing, and well, I don't really know what to do." He finished looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh" was all she could say looking surprised. "I had no idea Klaus, well, um. Come here."

He scooted back further onto the bed and sat down next to her with his back against her head board. "Okay, but um, what do people usually tend to do in theses kinds of situations…"

"This" and she leaned in close to Klaus lightly brushing her lips against his. He pulled back a little surprised but then gained a little confidence when she didn't give up and leaned in for another chaste kiss. This time he lightly kissed her back. They were small innocent kisses, but he could tell that she wanted more when she ran her tongue across his lower lip. He pulled back for a second taking a breath then, with all the confidence he could muster, cupped the side of her face with his hand and brought her in for a passionate kiss. This time when she ran her tongue across his lips he granted her access to his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and slid across one another with ease as they tasted each other for the first time. Klaus couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was in the bedroom of a beautiful girl, making out on her bed. It was unbelievable.

Their kisses began to grow more urgent and Klaus longed to touch her and hold her in his arms much like when they were dancing. He was pleasantly surprised when she lifted her right hand and ran it through his silky locks of hair and down his neck. In turn he placed the hand that was not caressing her cheek on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. By this point both parties were quite hot and bothered and Klaus noticed that his trousers were becoming painfully tight again. He hoped that Jess wouldn't notice and that he could avoid any more embarrassment. They both pulled apart for a brief second, regaining their breath and composure. Jess looked into Klaus's eyes and leaned in to kiss a particularly tender place on his neck. He tilted his head back a little to give her better access and began to rub his hand up and down her back and hip. She licked and sucked that spot for what seemed like an eternity making him emit slight gasps and tiny moans every once and a while. This only gave her more confidence and she moved her ministrations to his earlobe, licking and sucking it lightly, making him moan a little louder this time. Then very quietly, she whispered into his ear.

"You know what Klaus?"

He let out a strangled "What?"

"I, I really like you too. I think your wonderful, and for not knowing what to do you certainly are a great kisser." She smiled and kissed him again, this full on his swollen lips. This lead to another bout of passionate kissing only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Klaus almost fell off the bed from the unexpected sound and sat up looking at Jess.

"Hello in there!?" Came a voice from the hall. "You guys still alive and breathing? Or should we call an ambulance to come in and get you?" Snickering could be heard from the hallway and Jess merely roller her eyes.

"Were just fine, thank you very much!" More giggles and bouts of laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

"We better go then, I guess we have been in here for a little to long." She said, blushing slightly.

"Yea, we um, better head downstairs." Klaus replied, but mentally he didn't want to face the others who had called them down.

As they descended the stairs and entered the room there could be cat calls and whoops of laughter heard. They all had a pretty good idea of what Klaus and Jess were doing and wanted to make them as embarrassed as possibly. Klaus couldn't help looking at the floor and blushing scarlet but as he glanced up at Jess he noticed that she was unfazed by the yells and giggles. She nudged him in the ribs and he immediately put on his best confidant face and followed Jess to the big armchair in the corner. She motioned for him to sit down and he did, expecting her to find another seat. But he was surprised by her taking a seat in his lap, putting her arm around his shoulder and a hand on his chest. At first Klaus didn't know what to do but he could feel everyone's eyes on them so she wrapped his are around her and took free hand in his. After a minuet or two the rest of the guests began to loose interest and went back to doing whatever they were up to.

"Mmm." Mumbled Jess s she nuzzled his neck. " We should do that again some time, you know. Klaus, do you, do you maybe want to go out some time, like to a movie or something?"

"Oh um, of course! That would be fantastic! How about this coming Friday night? We could go see that new thriller that just came out." He said timidly grasping her hand tighter.

He couldn't believe all the events that had taken place this evening. This by far was one of the best nights of his entire life. The only problem was that he was pretty sure it was the alcohol doing most of the talking. Klaus didn't know what he would be like around Jess when he was sobered up. Would he screw things up and act scared and nervous like he had at the beginning of the evening? Klaus sighed a happy sigh as he sat there with the girl of his dreams in his arms. Only time could tell how he would react he thought.

"Klaus?" Jess said.

"Hm?" he mused.

"Do you fancy just staying here and watching the movie Greg is going to put on or do you want to get something else to drink?"

Klaus thought for a second but decided against getting another drink. He wanted to remember every second of this night and for the first time in a while he was completely happy.

"I think I'd just like to sit here with you if that's alright" he replied.

"That's quite alright." And she smiled up at him and settled in to watch the film.


End file.
